Last Snow
by psychoInnocent
Summary: Axel had always been alone. He had been thrown out of his home at 13, and he lived with his ex-boyfriend. Will Christmas bring someone for him? Akuroku. Yaoi, a bit of Fluff. Happy Early Akuroku Day minna!


Summery- Axel always been alone. Living with his ex-boyfriend, and being disowned by his parents, Axel was never truly happy. Will this Christmas change the way he sees life, or will he live like an emo for the rest of his life?

Pairings- Akuroku, Slight Soriku, MarLar and Zemyx, (tiny bit) one-sided Rixel

Disclaimer- I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or any of these characters. I simply own the plotline.

Warnings- Axel-angst, fluff by the end. Shameless BL loving between Sora and Riku. SHONEN-AI (if you don't like, get out please). child abuse. Mute Roxas. Plenty of cursing

This is dedicated to my pal waterenchantress11 whom I met at Otakon. She was cosplaying as Axel, and I swear I glomped her at least twice ^-^ luff u Ax! Also, this is for my friend whose B-day is Akuroku day =3

-----------------------------------------

I just wish more of my fellow queers would come out sometimes. It's nice out here, you know?  
-Elton John  
-----------------------------------------

Last Snow

_He made me feel like I had a heart._- Axel

Axel shivered as the wind whipped around him, snow landing in his-now-damp red hair. Looking around, he was met with flashing lights and Christmas Carols.

It was almost Christmas, and the snow falling made the festive season even more cheery.

It simply dampened his spirits however. People were out and about buying things for their loved ones, or they were visiting the 'Tree of Hope' that the town planted for Christmas near the center of the town.

Axel didn't have anyone. He had been disowned almost 5 years ago, when he was just 13 because he had come out to his parents.

Yeah, he was gay- and proud of it. He's been living with his best friend/ex-boyfriend Riku Leonhart. They had dated for 2 years, and had separated because they had both slowly fell out of love and into more deep caring.

Axel wouldn't deny Riku was handsome, and he still harbored small feelings for the silverette. But he understood that the other was deeply in love with his new boyfriend, a brunette with sky blue eyes and young, innocent nativity.

Sora Hikari was a young 16 year old, and was easily the sweetest male Axel had met, yet Axel couldn't fall for the boy for 2 reasons. One was of course Riku, and the other was because something told him that there was someone out there for him. Someone who would love him like no one had loved him.

Axel shivered, the cold seeping into his jacket as he slowly made his way to Riku's mansion. He had left to simply give Riku and Sora some 'alone' time; and find Zexion and Demyx to invite them to Riku's Christmas party. He had delivered the message and left quickly, seeing the annoyed look in Zexion's eyes when he answered the door.

Yes, everyone had someone, at least, everyone but himself. Axel was alone, nobody wanted him.

Being so lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice the blonde who was walking in front of him. The Blonde didn't notice until it was too late.

"Oww...what's your problem?" Axel glared at the blonde who was rubbing his head, as it had collided with Axel's jaw.

The blonde glared at him, sky blue eyes glinting angrily. He opened his mouth, but thought better of it and closed it.

Axel studied him closely as the boy looked rather familiar. As Axel's brain clicked, he realized that the boy was practically a clone of Sora. The only difference was their hair, and that the blonde seemed a bit more thinner than Sora. They had the same eyes, same frame, same _face_. Slowly, he came to terms of something else- the boy had scars. Scars criss-crossed on his exposed neck and collarbone. He noticed small white lines on his hands, and a few bruises on his exposed stomach that had ridden up when they collided. _Was he being abused?_

"A-are you ok?" Axel stuttered, staring at the boy in shock. The boy had noticed right then that Axel had seen the scars and quickly tried to cover them. Axel shook his head, ridding him of the snow that had piled on his hair, trying to shake the thought of anyone _abusing_ the kid. Why did he care? He didn't know.

The boy didn't say anything, standing up shakily. Axel rose as well, putting a hand on the boys' shoulder. He noticed that the boy flinched and attempted to shake Axel's hand off.

"Stop. I won't hurt you. I promise." Axel said, shocking himself. He had never cared for anyone, with the exception of Riku and Sora, whom were both his only family.

The boy stared at him with disbelieving eyes. Mixed in there were many emotions- surprise, shock, confusion. Anger and sadness held a lot in his eyes as well. His eyes seemed to say 'Why do you care?'

"C'mon kid. Let me see if I can treat those bruises of yours. By the way, the name's Axel- got it memorized?" Axel said, trying to soothe the blonde. The boy stared at him, blue eyes untrusting.

"Don't worry. How about this- we'll go to that diner over there. My friend Larxene runs it. You can eat, and if you want, tell me your story." Axel said, not noticing that the boy flinched at the word 'tell'.

The boy hesitantly nodded, glancing behind him. Axel put his arm around the boy, and he tensed but didn't move away.

"Larxene! My love! Come on out." Axel said loudly as they entered the diner. Normally, he wouldn't even bother calling Larxene, but with the kid, he decided to change a bit.

"What do you want Axel?" Larxene asked viciously, pulling up her sleeves; green eyes flashing.

"Were you smexing up Marly over there? Anyway," Axel said quickly as he noticed Larxene's eyes narrowed. "We need a booth. I found this kid around and well..." Axel lowered his voice so only Larxene could hear him. "He's abused. He has these scars and bruises on him. I... I think he might be mute because he hasn't said one word and he has these scars on his throat. "

"Do you need the cream?" Larxene asked in a soft voice. Larxene wasn't usually nice, but she would never turn her back on an abused child as she herself had been one. 'The Cream' was just a cream that slowly helped the person not really feel the pain from the bruises. Larxene had made it with her boyfriend and fiancee Marluxia, who was a plant expert.

"It would help yes."

"Ok. Go to booth 15. It's by the bathroom, so you can apply it easier without anyone noticing." Larxene smiled kindly to the boy before handing him some paper and pens.

"Just in case you need something to do. We're short on staff, and Axel can get annoying." Larxene said, giving a teasing smirk to Axel. The boy smiled shyly, gripping the paper tightly, as if afraid it would disappear if he didn't hold it like that.

"C'mon. Marly's our waiter." Axel led him to booth 15, where they were greeted by a tall, pink haired man.

"Hey there Axel. And this is the kid. Nice to meet you. The name's Marluxia, despite the fact that Axel and Larxene like to think my name is Marly." Marluxia grinned as the younger male looked away, embarrassed.

"Marly, get us hot chocolate. That ok?" He directed the question to the blonde who nodded.

"Alright. Oh, and this is on the house 'k Axel." Marluxia smiled, and without the boy noticing, passed the cream to the red-head.

"Thanks Marly." Axel grinned.

Marluxia simply smiled and he walked back to the kitchen. Axel turned his eyes back to the boy. He was scribbling on the paper Larxene gave him. Axel blinked as the paper was trust in his face.

'_My name is Roxas. Why are you so kind to me?'_ Roxas wrote. Axel didn't say anything as he collected his thoughts.

"I dunno. I've never had a soft spot for kids, and I've never exactly met anyone I care about. At least, not before now. There's something about you kid. Something that makes me want to protect you. Nothing about you screams 'help me', yet I can tell you need help." Axel confessed. Roxas stared at him, confused.

'_Yes, but why? I've never been...no one has ever cared about me. Why should you, a _stranger_ be any different?' _Roxas wrote.

"Listen kid- there are 2 different kinds of people in this world. There are the lucky and the unlucky. I myself am neither. But it seems you're part of the unluckies. Yet, I can tell you're still able to fight, even when you know you'll lose. That takes guts." Axel said, showing Roxas how impressed he was by the blonde.

'_Don't call me kid. And, I don't know. I've never fought for anything.' _Roxas wrote, his eyes downcast.

"Don't give me that shit." Roxas looked at him, startled. "If you didn't fight, then how are you are still alive? I can tell that you've been abused for at least 3 years. You saw Larxene! Larxene's been abused since she was a 5 year old! She's 20 now, and she barely escaped from her parents when she was 17! She still has to go to therapy because she still has nightmares about what happened before. Marluxia told me how she once woke up screaming in pain, gripping her chest as if someone had stabbed her!" Axel hissed angrily.

"Not only Larxene, but Marluxia as well. He was left as a child, and abused by his foster parents! Don't tell me you didn't fight!"

Roxas stared at him, shocked. Axel suddenly felt bad that he had said that so coldly to the blonde. Roxas didn't need someone else to yell at him.

"Look...I'm sorry about that. It's just that I get really annoyed when someone says that they never fought. Everyone fights. There are kids just like you everywhere. You're not the only one around like this. Yet..."

'_Axel. Thank you.' _Roxas smiled, giving the red-head gentle squeeze on his arm.

"No prob...Roxas." Marluxia choose that moment to appear with 2 steaming cups of hot chocolate.

"Here you two. Do you guys want anything to eat? We have pasta, steaks. Even hamburgers if you wish." Marluxia said airily.

"Just a bowl of Shrimp Linguini." Axel said with a smirk. "That ok Roxy?" Roxas nodded hesitantly.

"Ok. Go clean up though. I don't give food my honey makes to dirty people." Marluxia said with a small laugh. Axel rolled his eyes as he stood up.

"Yea yea. Shut up about Larxene. It makes me sick." Axel fake-gagged. Marluxialaughed and shook his head.

"That's what makes it all the more funner Axel."

"...Shut up." Axel sighed as Marluxia finally left.

"Let's go Roxy. Else we'll never get to eat." The 2 boys walked the short distance to the bathroom.

"Hey Roxas. Larxene gave me this cream. Just apply it to your bruises. Kay?" Axel said softly. Roxas nodded shyly.

As Roxas applied it, Axel glanced out at the cafe. Nothing was out of order...

The door opened quite loudly, making everyone in the cafe flinch. Larxene headed out of the kitchen and glared at the women who had entered.

"Yes?" Larxene asked in a sugary-sweet voice.

"I saw my son walk in here with some red-headed stranger. Where is he??" The women spat back at the blond. Axel felt a body push up against his arm and noticed that it was Roxas. He looked..._.scared._Axel immediatly understood. Obviously, so did Larxene.

Larxene sneered. "Please. Our native red-head is an idiot. But even he wouldn't bring a _kid_ here. No one younger than 18 can enter here, _especially_ after dark. This , ma'am, is a _bar_. I apologize, but your kid is not here."

Axel flinched at the insult Larxene gave him, but he supported what she said.

The XIII _was_a bar. The only reason Roxas had been aloud in was because of the fact that they entered through the diner entrance. Yea, there were 2 entrances. One was the main entrance, the entrance to the bar and the diner entrance where Marluxia and Larxene worked.

"I _saw _him come in here. I don't care what you say. I _know_ he came in here. I _know_ it."

"How fucking shameful. That a women could lose her child. Then again, the child it seems, wanted to escape his mother." Larxene hissed. Roxas pressed closer to Axel, knowing what she would say.

"What are you implying you bitch? That I would _abuse _my own son?" The women asked in a shrill voice.

"How stupid of me. I wasn't _implying_, I'm _saying _that you do abuse your child. Yes I'm saying that you abuse him! How ridiculous it would seem that a mother could abuse her own child. Well you know what? Both my fucking _parents _abused me! I can tell who's an abuse victim!"

"That's horrible! How can you even _suggest _that I would hurt my precious son?" Axel smirked. This lady didn't know what mess she had gotten into. Roxas trembled lightly. Axel wrapped his arm around him, comforting him as they watched the scene before them.

"I saw the boy. I _saw_him damnit! Why did you mess with his vocal cords? So that if he ever escaped you he couldn't tell the police? _Well???_Are you ashamed to admit it?" Larxene hissed. Marluxia carefully walked over to her, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"I assure you ma'am. The police have been notified. So either you stay here and shut up, or they can find you at your home. Either way, you will never hurt Roxas again." Marluxia said coldly, glaring at the women who glared right back.

"I am _not_a criminal mister. I'm just looking for Roxas so we can go home and enjoy Christmas."

"_I don't think so._" Axel hissed, walking out, Roxas hidden behind him.

"_Roxas_! Why are you with that boy? I was worried sick." The women cooed to the blonde. Roxas flinched and got closer to Axel.

"Seems Roxas doesn't like you ma'am." Axel said, smirking. She glared at him.

"Roxas." She stressed.

The rest was a mess. She attempted to grab Roxas from Axel, Axel attempted to stop her while Roxas ran to Marluxia. The police entered and arrested her for Child Abuse. Roxas was allowed to stay with Axel as he was most comfortablewith the tall red-head. When Roxas and Axel got back to Riku's home, Riku had already heard of everything thanks to Marluxia and granted Roxas permission to live with them.

-2 weeks Later-Christmas-

Roxas was awoken quite suddenly by a brown blob named Sora.

"Wake up Roxy! It's Christmas! Christmas!" Roxas smiled at the brunet as he stood. He and the hyperactive boy had hit it off rather quickly, with Sora being able to carry off any conversation with Roxas even though he couldn't speak. Sora filled the silence and for that Roxas was grateful.

'_Wait up. Let me get dressed.' _He wrote, showing it to Sora.

"Ok!" Sora chirped, exiting the room.

Roxas dressed quickly into the clothes Riku had given him. A black T-Shirt that said 'I'm not emo! Just Different!' and a pair of baggy jeans. He smirked at the shirt, it described him in a weird way.

"Roxas? Hurry up before Sora throws a fit." Riku's voice floated into the room.

Roxas left the room quickly, knowing that an annoyed Sora is never a good thing.

"Here you go!" Sora stuffed a box into Roxas's face, making the blonde jump back. Roxas scowled at him, making Sora laugh.

"No frowning Roxas! Or you'll end up like Zexion!"

"I HEARD THAT!" Zexion's voice floated up to the hallway, making Sora jump.

Roxas smiled lightly. They had all become family to him since the 2 weeks he got to know everyone.

Sora liked to joke that they must be related. It was true, since they looked so alike. Same light blue eyes, same features. Their only unlike feature was their hair color and style. Sora's was exploding off his head and had chocolate brown hair. Roxas's however was spiky, yes, but not like Sora's, and his hair is a vibrant blonde hair that seemed to glow like the sun in said sun.

Riku was kind to him. He gave Roxas a room in his mansion and bought him some clothes.

Demyx and Zexion were close to him, Zexion especially since Zexion understood where he was coming from, and he was around Roxas's age, Roxas being 16 and Zexion at 17. Demyx was a hyper goofball and was always trying to get Roxas to open up.

Marluxia and Larxene helped him whenever they could. At court, which was a couple days ago, Larxene convinced him to show his scars, which were plentiful. Marluxia was granted permission to care for the boy, but he explained to court how Roxas had been cared by Axel, and how it was best for Roxas to stay with Axel in Riku's home. The judge agreed and Roxas stayed with Riku, Axel and Sora.

Axel...Axel helped Roxas in ways he could have never dreamed. Because of Axel, Roxas had left his abusing mother. Thanks to Axel, Roxas never felt worthless. Meeting Axel had caused Roxas to fall in love.

He wasn't sure if Axel loved him like he loved Axel, but he was content to just be close to Axel. It's not like Roxas could ever _tell_ Axel he loved him.

"Axel loves you too." Roxas jumped, not noticing Zexion who had come up from behind him.

"He does. He cares about you, which is rare for Axel. Before you came into our lives, Axel never spoke unless he had to. He was thrown out of home when he was 13. I'm sure he told you that. No? Well, his parents found out he was gay and kicked him out. He went to live with Riku, who he was dating at that moment. They broke up 2 years after, since they had both noticed that they had simply grown to deep caring. Riku had fallen in love with Sora, and Axel felt alone. Then he met you. Now he's going around singing Christmas Carols." Zexion said, the longest speech anyone had heard by the slate-haired male.

'_Thanks.' _Roxas smiled at him, and Zexion smiled faintly back.

'_Axel deserves to have someone. Roxas is perfect for him, and Roxas needs someone to help him' _Zexion thought.

"Zexy!" Zexion glanced at the mulleted/mohawked boy who smirked down at him.

"Yes?" Zexion asked. Demyx grinned, holding something above their heads. Zexion glanced up and blushed faintly.

"Mistletoe! You know the tradition right?" Demyx said, smirking. Zexion rolled his eyes and grabbed Demyx's collar, bringing the other male's lips onto his.

Roxas left the kissing couple alone, heading down to the living room where Axel was.

"Roxy?" Axel glanced at the boy, a smile on his face.

"Here. I didn't know what else to get you." Axel gave him a present. Opening it, Roxas stared at it in shock.

It was a chain, with a pendant like a 4-sided shurikan. It was a silver-white color and was elegantly made.

Roxas stared it in wonder.

"Do you like it?" Axel asked, slightly worried.

Roxas nodded, wishing with all his might he could talk. '_I Love It.'_

Roxas bit his lip, wondering what he could give to the older male. He didn't go out to buy anything because he had no money and didn't want to take money off of Riku.

'_Axel loves you too.'_ Could Zexion be right? Roxas decided to take a chance.

He crawled onto the red-head, ignoring the protest from said male, and kissed him lightly. Axel didn't respond at first and Roxas nearly broke the kiss, disappointed, but those emotions disappeared as Axel brought his hands up and tangled them in his hair, effectively deepening the kiss.

Axel broke the kiss and smiled lightly. He traced Roxas's face with his finger, stopping at his lips.

The two kissed again, more deeply and much more passionate. Axel traced Roxas's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Roxas complied and moaned as the kiss grew much more heated.

They broke apart again, and Roxas leaned his head onto Axel's shoulder, mouthing the words 'I Love You' to him. Axel smiled and whispered the same words to him.

"_I love you, with all the flames of my hearts core." _

--------------------

This is officially one of my best works! I hope you liked it, and please review. I hope my friends like it, and I hope you did as well. Happy Early Akuroku Day to everyone ^-^ I apologize that I didn't add any Soriku kisses in here, but I couldn't find a way to add it in. But I will write a small side-story for it, cuz Soriku is my OTP along with Zemyx and Akuroku.


End file.
